Bad Boys
by FanWriterWV
Summary: The NWO are back and looking for new members! John Cena is a prime candidate, but Big Show is out for bloodand Vince and Eric may have a shocking surprise in store! Note: I'm hoping to turn this into a miniseries, or story arc, as if it was a weekly story


Bad Boys

"…And here are your winners-Triple H and Shawn Michaels!"

The founding members of DX, now known as the New World Order, stood in the ring with their new ally, Hulk Hogan. Outside the ring, a barely conscious Edge was helped up the ramp by a stunned Big Show. Paul Hyman, who had come to ringside during the match, was yelling-pleading, actually-at anyone who would listen to tell him what the hell just happened.

Hulk Hogan answered him from the ring. "What happened, Paul, is that you and your boys just got their butts whipped by the New World Order!" The old N.W.O. theme music played as they celebrated in the ring.

In their office, Vince and Eric were fuming. "This isn't over!" Vince hissed. "Hulk Hogan or no Hulk Hogan, we're going to find a way to take care of Triple H and Shawn Michaels once and for all!"

"Damn right!" Eric added. "And I've already got a plan…"

ONE WEEK LATER

John Cena was backstage, making his way to the locker room area. He could feel the electricity in the air and chuckled to himself. The New World Order was back! He wished he could see the look on Edge's face right now.

Shawn Michaels came around a corner. "Hey, John! How's it going, dude?"

The two men shook hands. "I can't complain," Cena said. "I saw how you guys handled Edge last week. That's something I've wanted to do for a long time. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Hunter and I were talking with the Hulkster a while ago, and we've been thinking of expanding our roster."

"Is that a fact?" John rubbed his chin. "You know, I've been a huge Hulkamaniac all my life. And the New World Order was a big inspiration to me."

"You don't say!" Shawn looked impressed. "Well, as a matter of fact, John-your name just happened to come up in that discussion!"

"Hey, Shawn, it would really be an honor to be a part of something like the N.W.O. Tell Hulk Hogan if he needs anything from me, then the Champ is there!"

"I'll let him know, John. Thanks!" Shawn left and Cena continued to make his way to the locker room. Just before he got there, however, he was struck from behind by a heavy lead pipe. The pipe sent him flying into a vending machine.

The Big Show appeared behind him and threw the pipe to the ground. "Hey, Champ!" he said as he grabbed Cena by the back of the neck. "Eric Bischoff's got a message for you and anyone else who wants to join the N.W.O.!" He threw Cena against a table, picked him back up, and threw him into the vending machine again. "See you in the ring…Chump!" With that, he left the battered Cena lying on the concrete floor.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Hogan's limousine pulled up and the Hulkster got out. He'd seen what had happened to Cena on the way over and was not happy.

Hunter and Michaels were there to meet him. "How's Cena?" Hogan asked.

"He's pretty banged up, but he'll be OK," Hunter replied. "Looks like Eric and Vince mean business."

"Yeah, but this is just their style-sending somebody like the Big Show to do their dirty work for them," Michaels added.

"Yeah, well that's why I'm here. 'Cause we're gonna take care of some business of our own-New World Order style" Hogan glared at the nearby cameraman. "You got that, Vince? Come on, guys." The shaken cameraman looked on as they made their way towards Vince's office.

When they got there, they found their way blocked by Jonathan Coachman. "Mr. McMahon gave me strict orders not to let anyone-especially you-near him or Mr. Bischoff," he arrogantly proclaimed.

Hogan grunted. "I figured you'd say something like that." He nodded at Hunter and Shawn.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're…?" Those were the last words our of Coach's mouth before he found himself airborne. He found himself flying through the office door, and then being picked up and dropped straight down onto Vince's desk. He was vaguely aware of being sprayed with black paint as a framed picture of Eric Bischoff was brought down on his back.

Hogan finished spraying the N.W.O. logo on the wall where Eric's picture had been hanging. "That was MY message to Eric Bischoff, dude!" Hogan tossed the can at the unconscious Coachman as he and the others stormed out of the office, which looked like a tornado had gone through it.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Vince's limo pulled up outside. Vince and Eric got out, seemingly brimming with confidence. They'd seen what had happened to Cena on the way over. They hadn't seen what had happened next. They were about to find out.

Paul Hyman ran up to them, panting. "The N.W.O. is here!" he gasped. "They…they…"

Both men chuckled. "Take it easy, Paul," Eric said. "After what we just saw the Big Show do to Cena, I don't think they'll be a problem for very much longer."

"Tell that to Coachman," Paul said. "They trashed him, and then they trashed your office!"

Vince frowned. "Oh, they did, did they? Well, we'll just have to do something about that…starting with the match I've arranged for tonight's Main Event."

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

The New World Order made their way to the ring. They were coming down the ramp with grim determination, ready to avenge what had happened to Cena earlier. As they climbed into the ring, Hogan took the mike.

"Hey, Eric-we know you're watching. What we did to Coach is nothing compared to what we're gonna do if we ever get our hands on you. You got a problem with Cena or anyone else who wants to join the N.W.O., and then you've got a problem with us, Brother!"

The McMahon theme music played as Vince and Eric strode down the ramp. "Cut the music!" Vince ordered. "You know, Hogan, you're right-we've got a problem with you. So we're going to have it taken care of here in the ring tonight. I've just scheduled a match between you and the Big Show, and it starts-right now!"

Vince got out of the way as the Big Show ran down the ramp. Even as he climbed into the ring, Hogan was already all over him, firs with several blows and then a massive boot to the big man's face. The Big Show looked stunned, but he quickly recovered and tried to use a choke slam on the Hulkster. He was interrupted, however, by Triple H and Shawn, who joined Hogan in trying to take the big man down. Vince and Eric looked on, seemingly unconcerned.

That was when Mick Foley ran down the ramp. At first, the crowd cheered and Vince and Eric seemed to be angry as Mick entered the ring with a steel chair…but the cheers were abruptly silenced as Foley slammed first Triple H, and then Shawn Michaels, on their backs and foreheads with it. He then quickly got out of the ring as Big Show got Hulk in another chokehold. Hogan, however, wouldn't go down so easily. He broke free, delivered another boot to the Big Show's face, and tore his shirt off as he hulked up in classic style. Then he came down on the Big Show with a massive leg drop and stayed there as the referee counted one…two…three!

Hunter and Shawn joined Hogan as they watched Mick Foley walk back up the ramp with Vince and Eric. They knew this wasn't over.

THE END


End file.
